


This Ship is Going Much Too Fast

by LouiseC



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseC/pseuds/LouiseC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A miserable holiday. A pact for next. Nothing can go wrong with that, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ship is Going Much Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Mohinikapuahi said we should hit the town next Valentines instead of moping about. 
> 
> This happened.
> 
> Title from An Affair to Remember, which is also referenced in the story.

Danny used to be a romantic guy. If you ask him at any rate. He'd tell you that he planned surprise dinners for for his wife when he hadn't pulled a graveyard shift. He used to send flowers to her work, simple bunches befitting a cop's salary, but flowers nonetheless, with thoughtful intent behind them. But it hadn't been enough.

Steve… Well his skills of romance, along with his interrogation techniques, are highly questionable. And on further inspection, scarily similar. 

So the two of them find themselves left to their own, very unattached to a significant other devices on February 14. After a long day getting nowhere with their case, waiting now on results from the HPD lab, they slump in the weathered old chairs down by the sand. Danny can't even find it in him to complain about the strong plumeria scent wafting on the heavy air or the fact that the sun has set but it's still hot enough that their beer bottles are sweating on the table between them. 

"Okay, Grumpy Cat," Steve says after finishing the last mouthful from his bottle and gathering the two necks in one hand before standing. "I'm hungry. Pizza or Chinese?"

Danny doesn't move.

"Earth to Danno?" Steve waves his empty hand in front of Danny's zoned out face.

"Huh?"

Steve frowns. "You okay?" he asks with concern.

"Yeah. Fine. Hey, do you want to order food yet? I'm kinda hungry."

"Danny, I…"

"Wait, did you just compare me to Grumpy Cat?"

"Uh, yes."

"How do you even know what… She sent it to you too?"

"Uh. Yes." 

"I'm gonna ground her," Danny scowls.

"No you're not."

"No. I'm not."

"She thought it was cute. And that it would cheer us up. Like we needed cheering in the first place but… It's the thought, right?"

" 'Why do single people hate valentines day? It's just like every other day where nobody loves you,' " Danny quotes. Verbatim. He's been dwelling again.

Steve sighs. "Well, it's true. And logical and…"

"And nothing. I fucking hate this holiday."

"Me too." Steve lays a consoling pat on Danny's arm and gently nudges him in the direction of the house. "Tell you what, next year, if we're both still single, we will hit the town and do something entirely insane and nothing at all resembling a cantankerous feline."

"What, like a pact?" Danny finally begins moving in the direction Steve wants.

"Yes."

"To meet in a year's time?"

"Well, we'll meet many, many times in between. But essentially, yes."

"Because that always works so well in movies."

"Well…"

"Hit by a taxi and paralysed comes to mind."

"That was only six months," Steve corrects before realising he just admitted to knowing details of a sappy old romance movie.

Danny eyes him. "Huh."

"Not much to do on a submarine under an iceflow for two weeks."

"Fair enough. Okay, there have to be conditions to this deal."

"Pact."

"Whatever. Condition the first. Only if we are both still single. I don't want you feeling sorry for me when you've got a hot someone and I'm…" he doesn't finish. Can't.

Steve nods his agreement.

"Condition the second. In advance, I veto any activity for non-cantankerous outing which involves ordinance, harnesses or speeds over 65mph"

"Well damn that rules out ejecting out of a fighter jet."

"That does not sound fun."

"It's even less fun when people are shooting at you."

"Oh my god seriously? Okay. Do you agree to my conditions."

Steve nods again. "Yes. Now, abomination pizza or beef and broccoli?"

* * *

one year later... 

"I don't see how this falls under the jurisdiction of the pact," Danny insists.

"Hey, don't blame me. They're your conditions. Only if we are both still single," Steve shrugs. "Neither of us are single, Danny. "Which means that technically we cant spend valentines together."

"Oh my god," Danny groans. And yeah, there had been one circumstance that he hadn't accounted for when he insisted on the conditions of the pact. "Shut up, McGarrett and get your annoying ass back in this bed."


End file.
